


Taking Care

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome, porny porny porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a follow up to Hyacinth_Sky747's awesome smutfest "Billy Forgot," but I can't find a link to an unlocked copy. That said, I think this can work on its own somewhat, and I want to save it. So: smut! Threesome! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to Hyacinth_Sky747's awesome smutfest "Billy Forgot," but I can't find a link to an unlocked copy. That said, I think this can work on its own somewhat, and I want to save it. So: smut! Threesome! Enjoy!

Billy felt his knees give way; he slid to the floor in a heap. For a minute all he could see or feel was knees—at eye level and poking his back and scalp—and then Dom slid down behind him and pulled him back and Billy turned his head and curled into Dom’s arms and chest and neck, ignoring his own messy state.

“God Bill that was fucking hot,” Dom crooned into his ear, stroking his back and side. “You felt so tight and hot, loved hearing you, seeing you, feeling you come.” He reached around and tucked Billy’s tired, soft penis tenderly back into his boxers. “Wish I’d had my dick in you instead of just my thumb,” and he pushed Billy’s jeans the rest of the way off, and he cuddled him. 

Viggo leaned down and stroked Billy’s hair and spoke to Dom: “Me next, Dom, I wanna be next.”

Dom looked up—Billy could feel Dom’s chin resting on his, Billy’s, head—and said, “Yeah. I want Bill to watch.” Then Dom tipped Billy’s head up and said into his face “You wanna watch me suck Viggo off, doncha Bills?”

Billy didn’t know what to say so he just stared at Dom and Dom smiled at him and kissed him. “Undo his trousers for me, would you? You can reach better.”

Billy looked into Viggo’s hungry face and then reached up and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Viggo was naked under them and when Billy pulled the trousers down to his hips, Viggo’s cock popped out and bumped Billy’s head. “Oops,” Viggo said, stroking Billy’s hair again, “I think I maybe got something in your hair.”

“We’ll all take a shower later,” Dom said. “Or tomorrow.” He pushed Billy until Billy wasn’t in his lap anymore. Dom moved next to him and went onto his knees, mouth just level with Viggo’s cock. “You should watch, Billy, this won’t take long.” He winked. Billy, still on his bottom and feeling confused and looking at a rather up-close view of Viggo’s balls and the underside of his cock, just blinked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so quiet,” Viggo said. Then he said “Oh,” because Dom’s mouth slid over his cock and Dom was obviously no stranger to this, the art of the blowjob. He did it with enthusiasm, and although it might have been funny—Dom’s head bobbed up and down and there was a lot of spit and, after a very little while, loud wet noises—Billy didn’t feel even the smallest urge to laugh. He felt a little scared and a lot interested, and he felt jealous, too. He wished maybe that he’d had Dom’s mouth on him, because while he had no complaints about Viggo’s hand—fuck no, Viggo’s hand had been _great_ —he wished Dom’s mouth had shown him the kind of enthusiasm it was showing Viggo. 

Billy sat up on his heels to watch more closely. Viggo was making little noises, _mmm_ s and _ah_ s and the occasional _oh_. Dom was, too, and he opened his eyes and glanced sideways to see Billy watching him from three inches away and smiled, pulling back off Viggo’s cock. “Wanna taste?” he whispered.

Viggo was completely still, his hands motionless in Dom’s hair, his cock hanging there in front of Billy and Dom, wet and slick and shiny, twitching slightly with his pulse.

Billy leaned forward without taking his eyes off Dom and touched the tip of Viggo’s cock with his tongue. It tasted like skin and a kiss, and a little tangy zing of something else, pre-come, maybe. He leaned forward further and licked slowly across the head. Viggo inhaled deeply and Dom leaned over to kiss Billy. “I’m gonna finish him,” Dom said softly, against Billy’s mouth, staring into his eyes. “You touch him.” Then he grabbed Billy’s hand and pulled two fingers into his mouth and got them really really wet. Another kiss, and a lick to Billy’s nose, and Dom went back to work.

Billy looked at his wet fingers and thought about how Dom’s thumb had felt, twisting into him. So he lifted all the way onto his knees—and what a good view of Dom’s mouth and Viggo’s dick he got at _this_ angle!—and reached around Viggo’s hip. He touched Viggo’s bum and slid his fingers down the cleft.

Viggo put one hand on Billy’s head to balance himself. “Please,” he said, and Billy rubbed around his hole and then pushed in cautiously. “Harder,” Viggo said. Billy pushed harder and then pulled out and pushed in with both wet fingers. “Yeah,” Viggo said.

“Fuck him with your fingers,” Dom said, pulling off Viggo for a second. He wiped his chin and then opened his mouth and dove back down. His hand came up and massaged Viggo’s balls as his lips slid tightly up and down; Billy watched it all and thrust his fingers almost absently in and out of Viggo until suddenly Viggo’s fingers twisted in his hair. 

“Ow,” Billy said but maybe what he really meant to say was “Fuck, fuck yes, fuck yes, oh god.” That was what Viggo was saying and Dom had his eyes closed and his cheeks hollowed. Viggo’s thighs trembled and Billy felt Viggo’s muscles clamp down as he came.

Dom sat back and swallowed. “Kiss me, Bill, c’mon,” he said and he leaned over and kissed Billy. Billy could feel Viggo’s eyes on them and also his hand in Billy’s hair, and he could taste Viggo’s come in Dom’s mouth. Billy shoved his tongue into Dom’s mouth to taste better and Dom and Viggo moaned.

“Can I fuck you, Bill?” Dom asked and Viggo pulled Billy up, leaning him back against his chest. Viggo was broad and warm behind Billy. Dom followed Billy to his feet, leaning hard against him, pressing him into Viggo. Dom thrust his tongue into Billy’s mouth. “I need to, need to fuck you, Billy,” Dom said. He was rubbing himself against Billy’s thigh, the denim of his trousers hurt Billy’s bare leg but the front of Billy’s boxers had popped out again.

“Yeah, please,” Viggo mumbled, and Billy nodded because Dom’s crotch was rubbing his leg and his hip was rubbing Billy’s hard-on and Billy wanted to come again, too.

“Okay,” Billy said but they’d seen his nod and Viggo was already pulling him down the hall, looking at him again like Billy was lunch, like Billy was prey and Viggo was predator. _But Dom’s going to fuck me_ , Billy thought. Viggo pulled him close for an instant and kissed him hard. His beard scratched Billy’s face but it felt nice.

They stripped him in the bedroom, Dom pulling his shirt over his head while Viggo yanked down his boxers. Billy lay on the bed and Dom—naked Dom—laid carefully on top of him. “Fuck, Billy, I want you so bad,” Dom said.

“He’s hard again,” Viggo said. He was naked, too, lying beside them both.

Dom nodded and turned his head to kiss Viggo. Billy watched and shoved upward against Dom’s hips while they kissed. “Get him harder, Vig.” That was Dom. Viggo smiled and Dom rolled off Billy. Before he could protest they had him on his side and Viggo was diving down his body.

“Dom—where—fuck—” Billy said as Viggo started sucking hard on Billy’s right nipple. Then Viggo’s hand wrapped around Billy’s cock. Billy tipped his head back and panted; Dom bit the back of his neck and purred into his ear.

“Relax, Bill.”

“I can’t—he’s—I can’t—anh—”

“Softer, Vig, for Chrissakes.” Dom’s fingers were pushing roughly into Billy again and Billy squeaked and shuddered. Movement, pushing, jostling, and then Viggo released his nipple and went lower. “Suck him, yeah, that’s it,” Dom said tenderly.

Billy’s leg was lifted to Viggo’s shoulder, opening him, and Dom’s fingers suddenly felt good and right and “oh fuck oh Jesus Dom, Viggo,” Billy said. “Viggo—oh please yes.” Viggo went right down on Billy and it was warm and wet and his stubble scraped against Billy’s thighs just like it had scraped against his cheeks. 

“That’s it,” Dom said again. Billy had almost forgotten about him but when he nudged his prick forward into Billy’s body, then he remembered him.

“Oh it—ah—it—”

“Relax, Billy, you have to relax.”

“Keep talking,” Billy gasped. He thrust forward into Viggo’s mouth and felt everything get slicker and easier as Dom began moving.

“You’re so tight, Billy, and hot, fuck it’s like a fucking sauna—” Viggo moaned a little and Dom laughed, breathless. “He wishes he’d come in your arse, Bill, instead of my mouth. You make us so horny, Billy, oh fuck, oh, god you feel so good.”

“I’m—oh—are you close, Dom?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna come in you, Billy, wanted to forever, me and Viggo, wanted you, you gotta come for Vig, Billy, he wants it—”

Viggo growled agreement and Billy looked down. Viggo was looking up at him, lupine eyes pale and clear as water, shaggy hair falling over his brows, wickedness lurking in the corners of his mouth.

“Are you close Bill because I’m close I’m close—” Dom bit the back of Billy’s neck again and Billy yelped and bucked forward and then back. “Fuck do that again. Tell me Billy. Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me fuck me,” Billy said. He squeezed his eyes shut and slammed forward. He heard Viggo’s choked noise and Dom’s shout and he was coming coming and Dom’s teeth were latched onto his neck because he was coming, too. His fingers were bruising Billy’s hip and the sound of his hips slamming into Billy’s arse was the most pornographic thing Billy had ever heard.

Billy rolled over. Viggo moved out from under him and Dom slipped out of him. Billy lay on his face on the mattress and tried to remember how breathing worked.

“Billy,” Viggo said. His voice was deep and hoarse. His body curved around Billy’s left side. “Billy,” Dom said, and he curved around him from the right and they were both kissing his neck, his ears, his shoulders, his back.

“I’m okay,” Billy said. “I want to sleep. Will you sleep here with me?”

They both said yes. Dom got up and came back with a warm wet flannel. They rolled him over and Viggo cleaned Billy gently off while Dom kissed him and combed his hair with his fingers. “I want to take care of him, Viggo,” Dom said.

Viggo tossed the rag away and laid himself against Billy’s other side again. “We will. Do you feel taken care of?” His eyes didn’t look like a wolf’s anymore. They looked like Viggo’s eyes, that’s all. They looked clear and calm and cool. Billy looked at Dom. His eyes were warm and soft and grey, and he grinned at Billy and licked his cheek.

Billy looked at the ceiling. “I feel very taken care of,” he said.

“That’s good.” Dom flipped off the light and pulled the duvet over them. 

“When do I get to take care of you?” Billy asked the ceiling. And Dom and Viggo laughed and they both tried to kiss his mouth at once.


End file.
